There is a need for a rugged, inexpensive, leak proof, hermetically sealable container that has a long life, that can be locked, and within which radioactive and other dangerous toxic substances can be stored safely. Further, "overpacking" or storage of smaller containers therewithin is desirable. The containers should be easily sealed to render them tamper proof, and preferably are constructed so that they can be stacked in axially aligned relationship to conserve space. The containers and closure members should require very little labor to manually assemble, and they should be resealable to enable reuse thereof.
It would be desirable that such a container be made of plastic to reduce corrosion thereof. The container should be available in various sizes. Apparatus meeting these and other desired criteria is the subject of the present invention.